itachis brotherly love
by ITAxSASU
Summary: a story between sasuke and itachi.yaoi.hard.unfinished.


"NII-SAN!" was all itachi could hear in his meeting at work.

sasuke was running around screaming itachi's name at the top of his couldn't wait for his brother to finish his stoped screaming and ran into the office and yelled "ARE YOU DONE YET?!"sasuke was then pinned against the wall by his throat.

kisame was one to over react to itachi doing this and jumped out of his 's eyes turned red and he squeezed gaged from the lack of air.

kisame got mad and decided to do the first thing that came to so...

he bit itachi's arm.

it worked because itachi let sasuke fell to the groung gasping for soon as he got his breath back he ran for home.

later that day itachi came home to silence."odd." the lights where out yelled for sasuke only to be met with uncomfortable did not like this and searched throughout the checked sasuke's room looked in his there he finished looking through the uchiha manner he asked himself "where the hell is he?"little did he was...

kidnaped.

"where am I?take me home!"sasuke yelled over and over again."no little will stay."said a snake like voice."orochimaru." sasuke said in a low,frightened voice.

the snake like man snickered."oh how i love to hear you say my name like so."sasuke tried to find out where he was but he could not because he had been tied up and blind folded.

itachi skidded to a stop at the edge of the village."he couldn't have run off could he?"he said out loud.a rustling noise in a bush startled him.

a squirrel jumped out of the bush with a note taped to it's quickly caught the squirrel and took the read it out loud to himself."dear,itachi.i have your dear you want him back then come get you have the orochimaru."when he finished he was was mad,very than mad he was for of what may happen to him.

sasuke's pov.

"you will never brother will never come for if he did,he wont survive."the snake man was 2 inches away from my felt like he was going to kiss keeps getting closer."let me go you freak!"i spit out those words as fast as i could think before i knew it he was kissing me!he ran his tongue along my lover lip begging for hell i'm letting him do this to snake mad decided he was going to force me and took that moment to slip his damn tongue into my mouth with much force.i wont let him do this.i decided to bite his i did he pulled away and slapped me as hard as he could and knocked me out.

when i woke up i was tied to a bed with orochimaru on top of was half .i was completely naked."let me go!"i screamed in his face only to have him lean down and kiss me again.i tried to bite him but he had a strong grip on my hurt allot but not as much as it hurt for him to hit grip on my length only got hurt so much that i keeps toying with me.

narrators pov.

after what seemed like a lifetime orochimaru started to lick sasuke's nipples,causing them to grow placed his hand on sasuke's leg and caressed it."s-stop now!" sasuke yelled."hmm...no" orochimaru said vibrations from him talking was sending shivers up and down sasuke's could barely hold back a small moan from the man touching started to take off his pants but fell,motionless,his back had 3 kanuai in it.

sasuke's pov.

orochimaru fell on top of me dead.i looked over to the door to see itachi standing there,eye's full of fury."y-you came."my eyes filled to the brim with tears."sasuke!are you ok?"he said as he untied me from the bed and pulled me into a hug."y-yeah.I'm ok."i said and hugged him back."what happened to your head?"he asked me while he kissed the spot where orochimaru had hit me."h-he...hit me."I'm not sure why im guessing I'm still scared."come go home."i gave him a small shaky nod and he carried me home.

narrator

when the two boys got home itachi set sasuke he did sasuke broke down into tears and ran to his soon as itachi got inside he heard sasuke's door slam shut.

itachi decided to go to bed but not before he checked on went up the stairs and stoped at sasuke's could hear him crying into his pillow from what orochimaru had knocked on the door.

when sasuke heard the knock he lightend his crying to sniffles and answerd his brother."c-come i-in."itachi came in and sat next to sasuke.

sasuke's pov.

it scared me when itachi started knocking on my door but not much concidering its only me and him in the big house.i told him to come in but my voice cracked because of my came in and sat on my head was still buried in my pillow and i couldn't see my dear older brother's rubbed my back in soothing circles but stopped when he noticed i was still naked."how come you didn't get dressed?" i ignored the question and sat up to hug hugged back and continued to rub soothing circles while i cried into his shirt his shirt to get wet.

after about a half hour i stopped crying and pulled away.i looked at itachi's shirt and smiled nervously."s-sorry about your shirt nii-san.i'll wash it later."he smiled at me and patted my head." ' 've been through enough."

narrator

soon the boys grew silent and slightly more did not want to get up and go to his room so he slept with sasuke.

when itachi awoke he was met with the morning still asleep next to him."I'm going to get you some clothes and make breakfast."he whisperd and got up.

sasuke woke up about an hour after sat up and found clothes on the end of the bed.a blue navy t-shirt with a wide neck and white put them on and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

when he reached the kitchen he saw itachi cooking breakfast."i see your a seat breakfast will be ready soon."itachi did as he was told."aniki?" sasuke turned to him looking at him in worry." is it?"he asked."nothing."sasuke answered." shouldn't keep not good-"he replied only to be cut off."ANIKI!THE FOOD!"itachi turned around and saw that the stove was on fire."sasuke get the fire !"with that said sasuke ran and got the fire extinguisher.

after the fire was out both boys sat at the kitchen tried to speak first but got cut off."that was pretty bad."itachi said looking at sasuke's hands."do you know first aid?"'what a dumb he knows first aid!that's the first thing you learn in the ninja school.'sasuke thought to himself." getting the first aid kit."itachi said and left.

when itachi came back sasuke was still at the table like he was told." may hurt."he said as he grabbed the disinfectant and poured it over sasuke's hands."gahh! that hurt!"sasuke tried to pull his hand away but couldn't because of the grip itachi had on his arm."i warned stop wining and let me finish."sasuke stuck his tongue but ended up crying because itachi squeezed his burn.

after about a half hour of yelling at itachi he got his burn wrapped up and placed a small kiss on sasuke's hand causing him to blush and pull his hand laughed at this action.

after a long while of silence sasuke got nervous and tried to break the silence."i-itachi?um-"sasuke got cut off."im just...how do you put this?...um...i think i...um...l-like you."sasuke only stared."w-what do you mean?"sasuke didn't know why he was stuttering."i...um...like-like you thats wrong its ok.i can give up and i can try something else or try to get someone else-"sasuke cut him off."don't think like that itachi!i like you don't give ...i don't mind that you like me the way you like me."

itachi's pov.

' likes me?the way i like him?this is too good to be me'i thought to myself."y-you like me?like,not like but l-love?"i asked."yes itachi .that is how i feel about you.i have always felt that and always will...if that's what you feel back,then i want us to be together ."i was stunned when he said this.i had no idea he felt the same about me.i was speechless.i didn't know what to say.

...3 minutes later

'this is getting something you dobe!'i mentally scolded myself."w-wanna go get breakfast and go to work or skip?"'damn wrong set of words!'"um...skip sounds nice."i cursed my stomach for growling at that both laughed for a while before going out for something to eat.

narrator's pov.

the two boys finished breakfast and went to the sat down on the swings at about twelve o-clock children where at school and adults where at sasuke and itachi where all alone.sasuke was first to speak."kind of quiet isn't it?"itachi looked at his younger brother." kids are all in school and everyone is working except us."itachi got off his swing and walked over to sasuke' stood behind and gave a small push so sasuke could swing back and forth.

after about a minute or two sasuke was swinging on his was watching him from a distance."sasuke."itachi said." is it?" sasuke asked."do you trust me enough to catch you?"sasuke was confused."what do you mea-ah!"the chain to sasuke's swing broke and he fell.

except...

he didn't hit the ground.

sasuke opened his eyes,which he hadn't realized he'd closed,and saw itachi."y-you caught me..."sasuke was awe-struck." i saw what was going to happen."itachi answered."y-you did?"itachi nodded."i wanna go home."sasuke nodded and picked him up bridal blushed like a virgin."lets go."itachi said and carried him to his car."you know i can walk right?"sasuke asked." i don't care."itachi replied while placing sasuke in the car.

the two boys arrived home at around six boys ate dinner and decided they wanted desert."do you want ice-cream?"itachi asked pulling a container of ice-cream out of the freezer."sure."sasuke replied."what flavor?"itachi asked."can i have itachi?"sasuke asked as he jumped from his seat and hugged itachi."are you sure?i thought you hated sweet."itachi said as he turned around and hugged back."yup.i only want more nothing less."sasuke boys shared a small laugh and itachi put the ice-cream away."do you want strawberries or whip cream with that?"itachi asked."whip cream."sasuke said as itachi grabed the whip cream and headed towards the bedroom with sasuke in trail.

sasuke lie on the bed while itachi searched through a drawer for he found the lube he helped sasuke out of his clothes.

once sasuke's clothes where off itachi deep kissed let out a small moan and itachi smiled.

itachi placed small butterfly kisses up and down sasuke's neck and stoped at sasuke's nipple and suckled causing a small moan to escape sasuke's continued down to sasuke's length.

sorry i never finished.i can't find my stories but you can use your imagination to think up the rest.

-end-


End file.
